fan_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm in love (With a Killer!) prt2
People think I'm more than insane for loving a killer. Well, atleast I found someone, right? Ugh.. Anyways, the skies got darker and darker. Rain filled the streets, I woke up for a minute. I saw Soul still awake. I was gonna tell her something. But, I dunno if she wanna talk. Soul never really liked telling people her thoughts and her feelings. I just went back asleep. Soul stayed up all night looking at the rain... It was morning. Soul was still wide awake. Soul said to me, "Good morning," as she fell off the chair she was sitting on, then a knife falling to her face. Luckily she grabbed it before it stabbed her face. I said picking her up, "good morning to you, too. By the way, are you okay?" Soul said if like she didn't care, "yeah, I'm okay." I hugged her and didn't let go. She hugged me back. The rain stopped a bit, but the rain went a llittle heavier by the minute. Soul put her hoodie on and walked out, waiting for me to hurry. Soul stayed patient.... I smiled at her... I dunno if she smiled back. People looked at me walking with Soul. A guy hold me up and told me, "dude, do you even know who she is?!" I said, "heh, yeah I know who she is. She's Soul the Stealer." The guy looked at me with a confused face and walked away, I went running to Soul. I bumped into her, and I fell on top of her. I blushed a bit. There was people looking at me, and there was a guy screaming, "Someone call the cops, they're having sex in public!" Soul stayed shut, I got off of her and I helped her up. Soul looked into my eyes. She just ran away.. Leaving blood drops on the floor as she ran. I tried to stop her. But she was already gone... Everyone stayed looking at me. Julian saw me, he faceplamed. Tears filled my eyes... I never felted so hated and depressed before. Or is it just a feeling I got from a girl who I loved named Soul? I went back walking to that woods from yesterday, where I kissed Soul. When I went walking over to that creepy house. I saw something, it was a paper saying: "hide or die" I just crumpled it up. This time, the door was locked. I sighed. I jumped in thru the window. I saw Soul in a corner just hiding her face. What did I do to Soul to make her depressed? Is it 'cause I fell on Soul and it looked like I was having sex with her in public? Well, I'm sorry. I grabbed Soul. I hugged her and said, "Soul? Don't be mad at me. It was by accident. I accidentally fell on you okay?" Soul looked up at me. She got closer to me. She kissed me. I felted so alive for I dunno. And I kissed her back. I kissed her for about 5minutes. Soul layed head on my shoulder. Hours later. I stayed with Soul in the house. It was 3am. Soul had carried me back to the hotel. She lied me on her bed again. I never felted so happy. I feel too in love now. Heh. I 'ma call myself Steer the Lover now! (End of chapter) Category:Love